


Witness to Monsters

by KeziKate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Capcom level pseudo science, Dubious Science, Evil scientists are bitches, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leon protec, Mentions of kidnapping, Or call it what it is-Bullshit science, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Romance, Trauma, Umbrella Sux, Witness Protection, he is best boi, reader has trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeziKate/pseuds/KeziKate
Summary: [Yn] is taken from the hell of an Umbrella lab, only to then be hidden away until further notice. Being a witness to the horrors of an Umbrella lab, [Yn] is assigned a protector to keep her safe while the DSO scientists run their tests. At least she has an adorable agent to keep her company.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. Out of the Fire and Into His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing, goofy, creative group chat for the ideas!

The first thing [Yn] noticed as she woke up is the movement of the world around her, like she’s on a swaying ship. It had been so long since [Yn] had seen or heard any water that wasn’t from a faucet, so she eagerly worked her way through her muddled mind to listen for the slaps of water, only to find...silence. Then footsteps, loud and reverberating, like the sound was echoing through a large space. _‘Oh, right’_ , [Yn] thought to herself, ‘ _I’m in jail’_.

Her mind quickly caught her up on her past in flashes playing behind her eyelids; Needles held by people with impassive faces, clinical and uncaring. Then explosions, blinding and confusing, men and women with guns, dragging her out of hell into the unknown. Concern and...fear. That’s what was hiding in the eyes of the people that found her. Not fear _for_ her, but _of_ her. Not that she blames them. For all they know, [Yn]’s a ticking time bomb of terror.

The world is slowly coming back into focus as a new voice joins the mix, low and pleasant...comforting, even though the words themselves aren’t anything [Yn] should take comfort in.

“Hunnigan.” The man said, clearly in greeting, “I was told you had an assignment for me, but why are we meeting here?”

“Because,” a woman’s voice, wringing with authority spoke nearby, startling [Yn], or as close as she could get to startled through her foggy mind. [Yn] had only heard one set of footsteps approaching, so this Hunnigan must have already been here, waiting outside [Yn]’s cell. That knowledge was a bit unnerving, to have a silent watcher with [Yn] being none the wiser. The voice continued, “This is where your assignment is.”

“What, am I stuck on guard duty?” The man was clearly joking, not expecting the response.

“Essentially yes, but not in the jail. Meet [Yn] [Ln].” The voices came closer, coupled with the echo of footsteps, “She was taken from an Umbrella facility a few days ago. I don’t have much information about the raid on the lab, or about Miss [Ln] here, but from what I understand our scientists were keeping her here to make sure she wasn’t infected with anything from the lab that would start an outbreak. She’s been cleared, and they need someone to watch her while they run more tests.”

“You have got to be kidding me Hunnigan. I’m supposed to babysit for a bunch of scientists while the assholes from that facility are still fugitives?! What the hell?!”

“They requested a seasoned operative to protect her. And besides that...Leon, I’m worried about you. Maybe this will be a good change of pace for you”

“Is this about last week? I told you, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” The man’s voice, Leon, was clearly displeased, and thinly veiled anger was boiling beneath the surface.

“Leon, the orders didn’t come from me, so don’t get snippy.” Hunnican snapped back. Leon sighed.

“So is this some sort of weird form of punishment from the higher ups? The mission went smoothly, I was hardly a liability.” Leon was clearly still annoyed, but calmed down at the woman’s words.

“You are here to protect a key witness, according to the orders, nothing more to it. I didn’t even put your incident in the report.” Hunnigan’s voice was also more subdued. “The concern is mine, not DSO’s. I’m worried about my _friend_.” She said with emphasis, and Leon sighed again.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little on edge. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“It’s alright. I’m used to your abuse.”

“Abuse? That seems a little harsh.” [Yn] could hear the smile in the man’s voice. These two were obviously close. They laughed before getting back to business. “What else can you tell be about the situation. You said I’m not guarding the subject in here, so do we have a safehouse set up?”

“Well...You’re not going to like this, but we don’t have any safehouses to spare at the moment. Several were compromised and the few we have left are already taken.”

“So where am I supposed to take her?” There was an awkward pause.

“You’re place is safe. Off the radar. Only a few people actually know where it is. That’s as secure as you can get.” Hunnigan’s voice was dripping with false cheer. Leon groaned loudly.

“I keep it secret for a reason Hunnigan. So that it _stays_ safe and secure. You know I don’t bring work home with me.”

“Exactly!” Hunnigan continues, ignoring that last part, “So it’s clearly the best place to go. Glad we agree.” Leon groans again. “Or would you rather stay here?”

“Fine,” Leon sounded grumpy, but resigned, “What else you got?”

“That’s really it. You’re orders are to take [Yn] to a secure location and protect her until further notice.”

“That’s really all the information you have? What about the file of [Yn]?”

“There isn’t much in it. Most of it is restricted information. Our scientists...haven’t been very forthcoming.”

“Fine,” Leon growled again, “Do you at least know why she’s locked up? Couldn’t the lab technicians kept her with them if they had to run so many tests?”

“I really don’t know." Her voice softens, "But Leon, be nice to her ok? From the little I know and have seen...she’s been through a lot.”

“Be nice? As opposed to what? I’m nice.” There was a long silence, and [Yn] could practically hear the glare. “Whatever." His voice echoed back down the hall, "Open on twelve!” The clanking and grating of metal startled [Yn], and for the first time in who knows how long, she opened her eyes. She blinked several times, her eyes dry and not used to the light. A figure walked through the cell door, then paused. “What’s wrong with her?”

“For some reason the guards decided to sedate her.” [Yn]’s bleary vision tracked to the figure still outside the cell, to a woman in a suit jacket and matching pencil skirt, rectangular glasses perched on her nose. A quiet growl emanated from the figure in front of her, attracting [Yn]’s attention again.

The man before her wore a dark gray sweater beneath a brown leather jacket, jeans and hefty looking boots, but [Yn]’s gaze nervously stayed on the gun strapped to his thigh as he walked closer. He crouched down in front of the cot [Yn] was laying on, eyes taking in her form. She curled in on herself when she noticed the hidden anger on his face.

“I want the names of those guards, and whoever was in charge of them.” He rumbled.

“Already on it. I’ll send the list to your phone. Let me know if you need any help bashing skulls.” Leon smiled at that, throwing an amused glance over his shoulder, before turning his attention back to [Yn]. Leaning a little closer.

“Your name is [Yn] [Ln], right? I’m Agent Leon Kennedy, I’ll be in charge of keeping you safe for a while. Can you stand?”

[Yn] furrowed her brow and concentrated on her muscles, attempting to push herself off the mattress. She didn’t get very far before her arms gave out and she landed back to the pillow with a sigh of frustration, shaking her head. She looked up to see the displeasure return to Leon’s expression, eyes glittering with anger. [Yn] flinched back from the intense look.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Leon’s voice was muted and soft, his face clearing to a comforting smile, “I’m not mad at you.” He stood slowly and walked back out the cell door. “Hey, you!” He called, and a shuffle was heard down the hall, then quick steps approaching.

“Yes sir?” The man looked young, like he could still be a teenager, and had an odd look on his face that [Yn] could only describe as admiration, star struck gazing at Leon.

“Do you have a wheelchair or something I can use to get [Yn] to my car?” The boy, as he could hardly be called a man by his obvious youth, looked to [Yn] then back to Leon.

“Uh, I-I could go check. But I don’t remember seeing one.” Leon sighed in frustration.

“No, nevermind. I’ll handle it. Just be ready to open the doors when I come through.”

“Yes sir!” The boy ran back to his station, and Leon looked to Hunnigan.

“Add the current guard roster to that list of names.”

“You got it.”

Leon walked back to [Yn], kneeling on one knee by the bed. “I’m going to have to carry you, alright?” [Yn] gulped and nodded nervously, but when Leon reached toward her she involuntarily flinched away from him, and she couldn’t keep the sudden fear from her eyes. Leon looked damn near distraught. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, ok? I’m here to keep you safe. Here, can you take my hands?” Leon held out his hands, waiting for [Yn], who cautiously reached for him and put her hands in his. His hands were big and warm, and despite her apprehension, [Yn] felt her fears waning.

“Alright, good. Now I’m going to help you sit up.” Leon pulled gently, helping [Yn] slowly sit up until she was upright with her legs still stretched out on the bed. “Good, now put your hands on my shoulders.” His hands were still holding hers, but he waited for [Yn] to move, letting go only when she made contact with the smooth, cool leather. “You’re doing great [Yn], now I’m going to reach this arm around you, ok?” Once [Yn] nodded he moved his hand, keeping it brushing against her so she knew where it was at all times. As his fingers swept across her lower back, [Yn] couldn’t hold back a shiver, and Leon looked like he was holding back a grin. “Now this hand is going under your knees, alright?” [Yn] nodded again, and Leon trailed his fingers down her leg before reaching under her knees, placing his hand on her thigh so her legs were resting on his arm, and he leaned in, gently pulling her close. “Now I’m going to lift you. Ready?” At [Yn]’s nod Leon slowly lifted her from the bed onto knee. “There, not so bad is it?”

For the first time [Yn] took a long look at his face. He had dark golden hair parted on the side, framing his face, cascading down just past his chin, a bit of his fringe obscuring part of his face, falling over one eye. His cheekbones were well defined and his lips were full and curved into a warm smile that sparkled in his eyes. And his eyes, oh god his eyes, were like pools of ocean water, a shock of light blue that glittered with hidden humor. His breath was fanning [Yn]’s face with how close he was holding her, and her already hazy mind nearly shut down, overwhelmed by the beautiful man before her.

“You’re really pretty.” The words spilled out in a whisper past [Yn]’s absent thought filter. In wasn’t until a flush spread across Leon’s cheeks and his quiet, embarrassed laughter surrounded her that she realized she had said the words out loud.

“Um, thanks…” Leon looked thrown off by the unexpected compliment, the pink dusted on his cheeks creating an even more adorable picture. He cleared his throat and shook his head smiling. “Let’s get you to the car. I’m going to stand up, alright?” [Yn], feeling her own cheeks growing warm, nodded again and averted her eyes in embarrassment. Leon stood easily, shifting [Yn]’s weight so she was resting comfortably in his arms.

Leon carried [Yn] out of the cell, careful to avoid the hard metal bars. He said a quick goodbye to Hunnigan before walking down the hall towards the exit. The guard, upon seeing Leon approaching, hastily stood and fumbled with the controls in the guard booth. He got the door open and threw an awkward salute, which Leon returned with a nod.

The medicine was finally clearing [Yn]’s system, but the swaying motion of Leon’s step were reminding her of the woozy feeling she had woken up to, and bringing up flashes of the concerned guard that had slipped the needle into her arms hours, maybe days before, for all she knew. The memory had her anxiety flaring up again and in an attempt to flee them, [Yn] buried her face in Leon’s shoulder, hugging him closer with her arms around his neck. His breathing stopped for a moment, and she felt his head turn to look at her, but she stayed hidden, face pressed against the cool fabric of his jacket and breathing in his spicy scent.

Before long they reached the entrance of the building, a member of the staff, maybe another guard, jumping up to open the front door for them, following to help Leon open up the passenger door of his car parked out front. Leon muttered his thanks and [Yn] heard the footsteps quickly retreat before she was gently lowered to the seat. Leon carefully pried [Yn]’s hands from his jacket and buckled her in. He closed the door as lightly as possible before rounding the vehicle and sliding in behind the wheel. The car was cold, especially after being pressed close to Leon’s warm body, and the leather seats were unforgivingly chilly. [Yn] shivered, and as soon as Leon started the car he cranked the heat up.

“It will get warm in a second.” He stopped to look at his phone, his brows furrowed in concentration as he read whatever words were displayed. “It looks like we have a drop to pick up with clothes and supplies for you. Good, you can finally get out of those awful scrubs.” [Yn] looked down at herself, noticing for the first time that she was wearing generic hospital scrubs, luckily with a white, long sleeved shirt underneath to keep the worst of the chill out. She tried to remember when she had been changed out of her other clothes, but when no memory was forthcoming, she let it go. Leon put his phone in a cradle on the dashboard, buckling his seatbelt and looking over to [Yn].

“After when get the drop, how about we pick up something to eat. I’m starving, and I don’t know what kind of bland crackers and water type diet you’ve been on, but I’m sure you’re ready for some real food.” [Yn] smiled brightly at the thought, and Leon’s answering grin was dazzling. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said with a chuckle, before driving away from the abysmal building, leaving another hell far behind.


	2. Smile and Nod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon takes [Yn] for some much needed noms, and he has a plan to get her talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I released chapter 2 on tumblr and totally forgot to update it here...so here is a new chapter! Sort of...

Hunnigan wasn’t kidding when she said this girl had been through a lot. Every reaction he’d seen so far spoke of the way [Yn] had been treated since being arrested from the Umbrella facility. The way her eyes widened when she saw his gun, and kept watching it, as if waiting for it to be turned on her. The nervous, defensive look she gave him when she saw the anger on his face, even though his anger wasn’t in any way directed at her, but at the state she was in. And worst of all, the way she flinched when he reached for her, the genuine fear he saw in her eyes...had just about broken his heart. It didn’t matter what she had done while at that lab; this was wrong. He’d relied off of the fear from his enemies to get him through battles, but this was different.

Which is why the last thing he expected was for [Yn] to hug him tighter while pushing her face into him, like she was hiding-like he was protecting her from some unseen predator. He looked down to confirm the movement, and sure enough, her face was burrowed into his shoulder, a chunk of stray hair that had come undone from the low ponytail at the back of her head obscuring part of her face. 

Leon realized he’d been holding his breath, as if the quiet noise would scare [Yn] and ruin the moment. He resumes his even breaths and [Yn] stays with her face hidden until he sits her in the passenger seat of his car. Even then, she doesn’t seem willing to let go of his jacket until he loosens her fingers. As he’s getting into the driver’s seat he notices [Yn] shiver, not a surprise since she’s not even wearing a coat and the chill autumn air is nearing freezing.

“It will get warm in a second,” Leon informs [Yn] as he starts the car and turns the heat up to max, as he does, he feels his phone buzz. Pulling it out reveals a message from Hunnigan with information to get a bag of essentials for [Yn]. A picture goes along with the message to show who Leon is supposed to meet at the bus station. The DSO sure is being careful with this assignment, judging by how clandestine this meeting is supposed to be.  _ ‘Just how desperate is Umbrella to get [Yn] back, and what did she do for them?’  _ Leon wonders to himself before shaking his head. It doesn’t matter. His job now is to keep her safe.

“It looks like we have a drop to pick up with clothes and supplies for you. Good, you can finally get out of those awful scrubs.” [Yn] looks down at herself as if she didn’t know what she was wearing; green scrubs and a long sleeved shirt underneath, thin socks, and ratty looking gym shoes. The fabric looks rumpled and Leon has to force himself to think of something else besides wondering how long she’s been wearing the same clothes. Leon puts his phone in the hands free holder on the dash and buckles his seatbelt before looking at [Yn] again. She looks thin, but not dangerously so. The way she sits slumped in the seat makes Leon wonder if she’s going to fall back asleep, but her eyes are alert, an awareness that calms some of the worry he’d been carrying since seeing her lying dazed on the cot in her cell.  _ ‘Her cell.’ _ Leon shoves more dark thoughts from his mind, focusing on what he could do now.

“After when get the drop, how about we pick up something to eat. I’m starving, and I don’t know what kind of bland crackers and water diet you’ve been on, but I’m sure you’re ready for some real food.” Her eyes light up and she gives him a cautious smile that burns it’s way to his soul and takes his breath away. Leon can’t keep the bright answering smile off his face, “I’ll take that as a yes.” For some reason he’s feeling giddy at each positive interaction between them. It hasn’t even been an hour.

Leon focuses his attention on driving to the bus stop, which is about a half hour drive. He spends the trip trying, and failing, to keep his attention off of [Yn], but the way she stares at everything is captivating, and when she flinches from a car zooming past them, Leon reaches across the center console slowly and takes her hand, rubbing small circles into her skin to calm her down. She startles a bit at first, but doesn’t pull away, instead looking from their hands intertwined up to Leon’s face.

“It’s alright. These busy roads can be pretty overwhelming, especially with assholes like that driving.” [Yn] cracks a smile, so Leon continues, “But don’t worry, I’m a good driver, despite what some of my friends would say. I’ve had some...exciting experiences with vehicles. If you’d like I could tell you some of those stories. They’re kinda funny looking back on them. But maybe we should wait until we’re off the road, don’t want you getting so spooked by my bad luck that you jump out of the car. It’s still a long walk to my place and I get kinda grumpy if I’m on my feet for too long.” Leon knows he’s rambling at this point, but when he hears [Yn] giggle softly he decides he would gladly talk until his voice gave out to hear it again. And when he looks to see her smiling eyes, biting her lip, her cheeks rosy, he can’t imagine anything more beautiful.

All too soon Leon pulls into the bus station parking lot. A man matching the picture Hunnigan sent is standing in the smoking area dressed plainly to avoid drawing attention. Leon parks and reaches over to grab a cigarette lighter from the glove box, stashing it in his pocket.

“Ok. I’m going to meet that man over there, get the stuff, and be right back here.” Leon wasn’t warned about [Yn] being a flight risk, but then again he wasn’t given much information in general. “I’ll be able to see you, and you’ll be able to see me the whole time. If you need help just flash the lights at me, ok? It’s this button here.” Leon shows her what to do, but [Yn] still looks concerned. “I’ll lock the doors, I’ll be back in ten minutes tops, and that man is another agent. You’re not going anywhere without me, ok?” He doesn’t want to scare her, but he needs to be sure she won’t run away. [Yn] seems to trust him at least a little at this point, and she hasn’t seemed interested in getting away, but she is an unknown Umbrella asset, and he needs to remember that. [Yn] still looks concerned, but nods in understanding. “Back in a flash.”

Leon exits the car and fights off a shiver as the cold air hits him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he approaches the small group of smokers standing in the designated area. He makes a show of pulling out his lighter and patting his other pockets before sighing in mock defeat, looking to the man beside him in the non descript black outerwear jacket. “Got a spare?”

The man nods and pulls out a pack and shakes it, “Last one, lucky you.” Leon thanks the man and pulls out the last cigarette, pocketing the empty wrapper. The man nods and flicks his spent cigarette into the ashtray before walking away. Leon lights his and stands for a few minutes until the people around him leave before putting it out in the tray and walking to the lockers just inside a glass door. He takes the “empty” pack out from his pocket, tearing off the top and tipping the box until a small key falls into his palm. Smirking and mumbling under his breath about ‘mission impossible bullshit’, Leon opens one of the big lockers and removes a duffle bag and a warm winter coat hanging next to it.

Walking back to the car Leon can see [Yn]’s nervous gaze flitting over everyone at the station, before she noticed him coming back. A relieved smile crosses her face and her shoulders relax. Leon smiles at her as he unlocks the car and puts the bag in the back before taking his seat.

“Here. You can change once we get to my place, but for now at least you won’t be freezing.” Leon passes over the jacket and watches as [Yn] runs her hand over the fluffy fabric of the lining. Her eyes look far away, hand sweeping back and forth. “[Yn],” she blinks before her gaze focuses on Leon, “You ok?” She smiles and nods, but he’s still unsure. “Alright, what do you want for lunch?” He was sure that would get more of a reaction based on last time they discussed food, but [Yn] only shrugged and closed her eyes. Leon takes the quiet moment to think and decides it shouldn’t be anything too greasy or rich, unsure of how close he had been with his guess of crackers and water, and not wanting to overwhelm [Yn]’s stomach.

“How about sandwiches? There’s a good sub shop not too far away. Sound good?” [Yn] smiles and nods again, but at least she looks more enthusiastic. “Alright. Subs it is.”

***

Leon counts himself lucky that the sub shop seems to be having a slow day. A couple people are inside scrolling through their phones and a tired looking employee is sitting behind the counter. There are only a few cars in the parking lot as well, and no sign of more people coming down this part of the road. Leon gets out of the car and walks around to [Yn]’s side, opening the door for her, a hand out to help her if she needs it. “Are you ok to walk now? Do I need to carry you again?” [Yn] jumps down easily from the seat, giving Leon a haughty look. He puts up his hands in a placating gesture, closing the door and leading the way to the door.

As they walk in, they are hit with a mouthwatering wave of scents; fresh baked bread and cookies, spicy veggies, and assorted meats. Leon goes up to the counter to grab a menu and hands it to [Yn]. “What would you like? Get whatever you want.” [Yn] looks over the menu for a minute before looking up to Leon with a lost look. “There’s a lot to choose from, huh? How about this, I’ll get what I like, and we can split it, see what you think of it. You ok with that?” [Yn] looks relieved as she nods, and Leon walks to the counter to get his normal order, minus the usual spicy peppers.

[Yn] stands next to Leon as they watch the person behind the counter make the sandwich, but her eyes keep traveling to the other people in the room nervously and when a new person walks in with the chime from the bell on the door, she flinches closer to Leon, grabbing onto his jacket like a lifeline. Leon controls the urge to wrap an arm around her waist, instead taking her hand and holding it tightly in his, smiling down at her. He pays and takes the sandwich, leading [Yn] to the table in the corner, far from the door. She sits and he picks up the drink cups, “They have really good lemonade here. Would you like some?” [Yn] nods again and he has to keep himself from sighing. He’s glad [Yn] has some level of trust in him, and is comfortable enough to be close to him, but he wishes he could get her talking. He smirks when a plan forms in his mind.

Leon sits down across from [Yn] and slides her one of the cups. She takes a few large gulps of hers before coming up for air. “Thirsty?” He smiles at her so she knows he’s joking and she returns it with a sky look. Leon opens the wrapper and hands half the sandwich to [Yn] with a few napkins. He watches her take a bite, waiting for a reaction before starting in on his own. He can’t tell if she likes it or not by her expression, and after chewing and swallowing his first bite he puts his plan into motion.

“You know, this is one of my favorite places to eat? This shop has been here for years and I’ve never had a bad sandwich. And I love the sauce they make! It’s the owners recipe and he won’t tell a soul what’s in it.” All of what Leon is saying is utter bullshit. He’s been here before, sure, but he’s never seen the same person twice behind the counter, all bored college students who half the time look stoned out of their minds. But [Yn] is listening to everything he says with a neutral look on her face, a silent participator in the conversation, so Leon pulls out the acting skills, “So, what do you think? Bet you’ve never had a sandwich better than the ones they make here.” He worded the sentence carefully so she won’t have an easy yes or no. She shrugs instead, with the same polite smile, and Leon lets his face drop, his shoulders deflate, a look defining defeat, “Oh, ok. It’s ok if you don’t like it. I understand.” Leon almost feels bad when a stricken look crosses [Yn]’s face, but the next moment makes it worth it.

“What? No, I...I like it. That’s not what I…” She stops, confused when Leon’s face breaks into what he’s sure is a devious looking smile. She seems to understand what he did and she...rolls her eyes at him. But she doesn’t stop there, “Asshole,” the word is just a whisper, but Leon hears it anyway and can’t help the laughter that breaks out of his chest, and when [Yn] slaps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, the laughter becomes uncontrollable. Only when she tries to fumble out an apology does he control himself, smiling across the table at her.

“No, I’m sorry I’m sorry. You’re right, I was being an asshole. I just wanted to see if I could get you to talk, besides to say that I’m pretty.” Her face grows even more red and she tries to apologize again, “It’s ok, really. It’s not like that’s the first time I’ve heard that. People say I’m gorgeous, and who am I to correct them?” The blush on his cheeks is probably giving away his embarrassment, he’s never known what to do with those comments. His awkward thanks to [Yn] when she’d called him pretty was the typical reaction he’d give, at least that time he hadn’t tripped over anything afterword, unlike last time…

Leon is drawn from his thoughts when [Yn] glares playfully at him and sticks out her tongue, crinkling her nose. He laughs again and she joins in with a quiet giggle. Leon feels his heart swell, and the smile feels permanent on his face.

Leon and [Yn] finish their meal and, after picking up a few warm cookies, get back on the road to Leon’s place.


	3. New Day, New Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon takes [Yn] to their safe house-his house, but a new dwelling brings up painful memories from [Yn]'s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of a panic attack. If you are sensitive to such things, stop reading after they arrive at Leon's house. Stay safe kids.

[Yn]

If asked, [Yn] honestly couldn’t say how long the drive to Leon’s place was. The car is filled with chatter from Leon and increasingly less shy giggles from [Yn]. Ever since his little stunt at the sandwich shop, it seems Leon has made it his goal to get reactions from [Yn], every laugh, scoff, and eye roll making his eyes sparkle in a way that makes it impossible for [Yn] to look away. He’s captivating in a way she can’t understand, but at the moment is unwilling to decipher.

“He was the most insufferable, cliche bad guy I’ve ever seen!” Leon continues on his rant, in the middle of a story about rescuing a girl named Ashley from some insane cult, “I couldn’t take his ramblings anymore so I threw a knife at him and stuck his hand to the wall.” He’s chuckling at the shocked look on [Yn]’s face.

“Wait, what?! No way you did that.”

“I did, I swear! And the look on his face and the little screaming noise he made almost made the whole thing worth it. You should have seen it.”

They both laugh, and as it dies down [Yn] is reeling from the difference a few hours with Leon has made. This morning she woke up in a cell with no real hope of getting out, and now she’s basking in the comfortable silence with a man that doesn’t know a thing about her, besides that she was found in an enemy facility. But here he is, completely at ease with her, joking and telling her stories like they’ve been friends for years. [Yn] never imagined she’d have something like this, not since Umbrella took her. She fully expected to live out her miserable life in that lab. Yet here she is, somehow completely at ease with a man she just met. She smiles at him and his answering grin is just as breathtaking as the first.

“So what happened after that? Did you find Ashley?” As soon as the words came out of her mouth Leon’s entire demeanor changed. He’s suddenly tense and something like regret, or fear flits across his face, but disappears before [Yn] can be sure. She’s about to apologize before Leon continues.

“Yup. Saved the girl, killed the bad guys, blew up the island. Real hero stuff. I think George Lucas would approve.” He smiles sideways at [Yn], but his eyes remain troubled. [Yn] can’t bring herself to push, so she takes the bait and change of conversation.

“Ah, so you’re one of those humble types, I see I see. Sounds like you have a knack for destruction as well.”

“You could call it that. Explosions do seem to follow me around.”

“You should be a contractor for demolition jobs. Someone needs a building gone, they just call you and it’ll be rubble in an hour.” Leon laughs and gives her an embarrassed look, biting his lip.

“I guess I probably shouldn’t be telling all this to someone I’m supposed to be protecting, huh? I promise there are no explosives in my house.” [Yn] can tell he’s only half joking, also trying to be sincere.

“It’s ok, I trust you.” 

As she says this Leon pulls the car to the side of the road and parks outside a brick townhouse with wrought iron handrails on the sides of the small set of steps leading to the front door, and a small balcony on the second floor.

The road is lined in both directions with big, beautiful trees, the red and orange leaves still glistening from the morning rain. There are several other houses like Leon’s along the block, many of them with window boxes growing different kinds of flowers. The whole scene is charming and breathtaking at once, and [Yn] only looks away when she hears Leon clear his throat.

“Well, here we are. Home sweet home.” Leon seems nervous, as if he’s waiting to see how [Yn] will react to his home. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what to expect from a badass government agent, but the aura of peace surrounding the place made some kind of sense given what had to be a hectic job, and Leon’s mention of keeping his home life private and separate from work. People were walking their dogs and chatting with each other on the sidewalks, and the whole scene was so utterly...normal, and [Yn] couldn’t help but smile.

Leon grabs the duffel bag from the back seat and gets out of the car and [Yn] follows, meeting him at the bottom of the steps. Leon still looks a little nervous and clears his throat a little before walking up the stairs and taking out his keys.

“Sorry, I’m not used to having people over to my house. Only a few people know where I live and even less have been here. It’s just a little weird.” [Yn] follows him until he stops to unlock and open the door, walking in to fiddle with some device on the wall, probably a security system. [Yn] goes to walk through the doorway before she freezes, cold rushing through her veins, heart beating faster, breath coming in harsh gasps as she looks at the door, flashes of memory assault her; being dragged into a car, hearing the locks click and knowing she isn’t getting out; Stumbling through a large door, almost like a vault at a bank, into a stark white hallway even more harsh than the hospital she went to when she accidentally cut herself as a child. The gears ground together and rumbled, and she turned to watch as the only escape was sealed.

More visions of doors shutting and locking behind her, one that locked her in a small bedroom with a harsh light and bars on the windows. She remembers clawing at the handle, desperate and irrationally trying to force the door open. All these doors that never opened for her no matter how much she prayed or begged. And here was another one staring at her ominously, waiting for her to walk in and be hidden away again.  _ No...no..nonono _

Far away she hears Leon’s words continuing as if nothing has happened, she can barely hear him over the screaming in her mind, “It’s not that I don’t want you here, so don’t worry. Even though Hunnigan pretty much forced me t-...[Yn]?”

“Nonononono…” the voice that started in her mind is now protesting with her lips, first a whisper but now getting louder. When Leon calls her name her eyes flicker to his face and she starts backing up, stumbling down the steps backwards until she trips on the sidewalk, scraping her hands, but she doesn’t stop moving until her back hits something, the side of Leon’s car. Hot tears are running down her face but she barely notices, eyes on Leon who rushes towards her after she fell. “Nononono!”

“[Yn] are you alright? What’s...oh god your hands!” He’s on his knees in front of [Yn] but as he reaches for her she lets out a breathless scream, a painful blast of air that barely manages more than a whistling squeak of terror. She curls in on herself, bringing up her knees and latching her arms around them, hiding her face and waiting to be dragged into a new prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yn] oh no! More trauma? More angst? In one of my stories?! More likely than you'd think.


End file.
